The Stella Story
by Greektigergirl
Summary: In my first ever fan fiction, Victoria *Crowd BOOs* meets up with my own character Stella and her friends. What will happen when they find out who she is? I'm no good at summaries sry! Read and Review please! No reviews... *sad*
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! this is my first story, so please dont flame me too badly :) thanks! read and review!! and sorry if the first chapter is short, in my time zone it is after midnight and I need sleep! thanks!** **Also, I am planning on starting a different Fic, where Stella meets the La Push gang (if you have read the twilight saga you will know what I say when I say that Jacob will have found his imprint in this fic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victoria, she is Stephenie Meyer's creation, i am just borrowing her for my fanfiction :) Oh, and to prevent confusion, yes, Victoria is in the story, just not in the first mini chapter ;) thanks!**

My name is Estella Katharina Poulos. Or, Stella for short. Here is my story:

I am one of a race that you have probably never heard of. We are one of the myths that you never learn about. We have been hidden for generations. We are the tiyiris. The reason you don't normally hear about us, is because very few people know about us. We can shape shift, into tigers. We aren't born with stripes or anything weird like that, but once we are old enough, we can change. It isn't at a set age, it just happens.

We live with our pack until we are old enough to choose to leave if we want to. My pack normally stays in our forest unless something threatens us, but that rarely happens because we are known as the strongest of the packs. My ancestors even made an alliance with the witches long before I was born! The witches were our mortal enemies because they were unhappy with our powers and wanted them for their own, and if they had managed to kill all of our kind they would have gotten it! So my great great great great great( you get the idea) grandfather made a pact with the witches that his people would never use their powers against the witches. So now we get along very well. That is where my best friend Nichta comes into the story, she is a witch, and we have known each other since birth, it was her great great great great great (as I said you get the idea) grandmother who made the treaty with my great great great great (oh whatever) grandfather.

Another person you will probably need to know about is Petros, he is my best friend in the pack, and the person I spend the most time with when I am not with Nichta. he is also the kindest and most corageous person ever when it comes to defending his pack. I am next in line to be the pack alpha. The pack alpha can be male or female, depending on who the oldest child of the alpha at the time is. It is a lot like a wolf pack really, only with stripes! but as i said, we only attack when we are attacked, that is where the story begins to get interesting...

Flashback

_Stella! Would you hurry up! We are going to be late! _

_I am hurrying Petros! _

_Well hurry faster! _

_Just because you think we are going to be late doesnt mean that we will...the patrol wouldnt leave without me, i happen to be leading the patrol today! so stop worrying about it!_

End Flashback

Well, on that patrol we discovered something that we did not think we would find in our forest ever again... a set of tracks that only belonged to one thing. Uncia. they are the race of people who can transform into snow leopards. They are just as rare as us. And they are one of the few things that can destroy us.


	2. Who are you?

**Well, I couldnt sleep and it is now 2 in the morning, so i decided that another mini-chapter was in order, once again, i do not own Victoria, she is Stephenie Meyers. Read and Review please so that my staying up this late isnt for nothing :)**

Now that I have set the stage for the drama to unfold, I had better tell you a bit about myself and my pack. I am the only white tigress in my pack, but that matches my blonde hair and blue eyes. When I was born I had dark hair, but for some reason, it had turned blonde by the time I turned three. Petros is also blonde, but in his tiger form he is a light gold. Some of the other tigers in the pack are: Emmira a dark gold tigress, Niklas a Siberian tiger, and Melina a tigress whose color shifts from day to day. They are my best friends of the pack. Normally we will race each other in tiger form, because it helps to prepare us for being on patrol. Going on patrol is one of the highest privileges given to us because we are not yet old enough to be warriors. When we are on patrol we have to be sure to go around all of the borders and to look out for anything new or different.

That was what we were doing when we found the tracks. Another thing we found was that the tracks did not only have the scent of Uncia, but of Vampire as well. And not the kind that we normally agree with either, this scent was of the kind that drink the blood of humans. We continued the patrol for several hours before deciding that as the tracks were only on the southern stretch of the border, we would post a heavy guard there for a while to see what else happened. During one of the next patrols, I ran into the same scent! So I followed it to its source, and found a red headed vampire drinking from an unlucky hiker.

Flashback

_Who are you and what are you doing in my pack's territory?_

_I am called Victoria. are you of the same breed as the Uncia?_

_No._

_Then what are you, that your blood smells of both human and animal?_

_I am a Tiyiri._

_Oh, so you are a tigress?_

_Yes, you still have not told me what you are doing on my pack's land._

_I am only passing through trying to find another of my kind who killed my mate. _

_None of your kind have passed through here._

End Flashback

But that was only the beginning of my adventure...


	3. Help?

Well, I have had 15 hits on this, and no reviews….. So I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not… It is all very discouraging….. So I will try and get inspired to come up with a 3rd chapter….. But don't expect anything until I get at least one review….. Hopefully soon, because I have a severe case of writers block….


	4. hm

ok, due to the popularity of my other stories, I have decided that I will only continue this one as my pet project. so no, this story is not going away, it is just pausing until i put together another piece that i want to read. thanks!


End file.
